Being In Love With A Werewolf
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: When Samantha Warrne moved to Forks she never thought she would fall in love with Jacob Balck but she did. But what will happen when he turns into a wolf and doesn't imprint. Will she be able to surive the saddness of being without him?
1. Chapter 1

Being In Love with a Werewolf.

Chapter One – Obvious

I got out of my dad's new jeep and looked at the huge building in front of me. It wasn't the biggest school I'd ever seen. But it was pretty big for a reservation school. Today is my first day in this place. I'm not that nervous about it. You wouldn't be either if this was your 32nd school in the past 4 years. Yep 32 schools, most of them were in America && some were in other countries, see my dad's in the army which means I'm a military brat. I normally don't bother making friends cause I'll be leaving in about 4 months so there is really no point.

-

I waved goodbye to my father before walking up to the school. Most of the teens turned around and watched me as I made my way through the parking lot. I just kept my head down so my hood covered my face. I kept my eyes on the floor and not on the people around me. It didn't take long until I found myself bumping into something hard. I yelped as I fell to the floor. My hood fell of my head and I landed on my back, looking up at the sky. I could feel the blood at the back of my head. I groaned as I tried to sit up but instead was hit by a wave of pain.

"Hey be careful, you could be injured" A deep smooth voice said, properly the hard thing I bumped into. I opened my eyes slightly and gazed up at the hard thing I bumped into. It was a boy well should I say man. His body made him look like a grown man but his face and hair gave him a look of a teenager. He had slightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes and long black hair, && I mean really long, like girlish long. He had the front bit tied back and the rest of it following freely.

"Erm hello?" He chuckled slightly before helping me up. I felt my legs double underneath me making me drop into his arms.

"Okay I think we need to get you to the nurse." He picked me up bridal style and headed off into the building. Great first day at this new school and I already have a head injury. Joy. My dad's going to love hearing about how his daughter had a bleeding head the first day at LaPush Reservation High School. The boy stopped outside an room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a old woman with the same tanned skin and brown eyes but with long greyish black hair opened the door. She smiled at the boy before looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"My, My, Jacob what have you done to this poor girl?" She asked in a jokish manor.

"I didn't do anything Ms. Call, she dumped into me in the parking lot and fell and I think her head is injured, she seems to be bleeding." The boy whose name was Jacob walking into the room and placed me down gently, on the doctor's bed, I looked up at him.

"Well dear do you know your name?" The nurse asked. I simply nodded.

"Could you please tell me your name sweetheart" She smiled slightly, staring at me with the same worried expression.

"Erm... Samantha... Samantha Warren..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Okay sweetheart, I need you to sit up so I can see you head."

I nodded before doing as I was told. I leaned forward and let the nurse examine my head. It hurt a little bit but not as much as I thought it would of. The nurse cleaned all the blood out of my head before handing me a ice pack which I placed on the back of my head.

"Well Samantha it seems you have a minor grazed, don't worry about it. It'll heal in about a week. Now I think Jacob will be able to take you to first period." The nurse smiled at Jacob who turned away from me. I looked back and forth between the two before jumping down from the table and taking the note the nurse had written for me and Jacob and followed Jacob out of the room. Jacob had taken my time table from my bag while the nurse had been tending to my head. He scanned over the piece of paper before putting it back into my bag.

"Well we have... Erm. English first period, so I'll show you what room you're in." He mumbled. I nodded and continued to follow him down the hall. We were walking for about 5 minutes when a group of very large boys came down the hall. They were built just like Jacob but they were all abit more muscular and their hair were all cropped short and spiked up. Two of the boy's looked at me then to Jacob while the other two exchanged worried glances at each other. I stared at the one in front. He was the biggest of them all, he face the face of a 20 year old man. He seemed pretty scary to be honest. But there was something about him that felt familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere, He looked down at me before turning his attention to Jacob. All the boys stopped and waited to see what the 'ring leader' was going to do. I gazed up at Jacob who seemed worried and a bit scared.

"Hello Jacob. Who is you little friend?" The 'leader' asked.

"This Samantha. Samantha, Sam." Jacob answered through gritted teeth. I noticed him shaking a little so I decide to intervene.

"Jacob come on lets get to English-"I was cut off when one of the boys grabbed my arm and pushed me back.

"We're talking to Jacob, so why don't you run along by yourself." He glared down at me. Jacob pushed him away and stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone Paul." He glared before taking my hand "Whatever you wanted to talk to me about I don't care a less." I smirked as Jacob lead me down the hall and round a corner. Jacob had seemed to calm down so I decided to ask him who those big guys where.

"Samuel Uley and his cult" Jacob chuckled. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. Was this guy for real?

"His Cult? What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked, Jacob turned to me and stopped walking.

"Sam and his band of brothers, Paul, the hothead you met back there && Jared && Embry. There like the 'proctors' of the Res. More like the weirdo's of the Res. The council think they're the best thing that could of happened to the Res but Me and couple of the guys just think they are show offs. Hall Monitor's on steroids."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Hmmmm... They seem really interested in you though."

Jacob scoffed "Yeah ever since I came into my muscles they've been watching me. It's been creepy really. I mean four big guys watching you like you a piece of meat, it's kinda strange."

I nodded again. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Seeing as we had missed most of the class by now we didn't have to do any work. Instead Jacob introduced me to some of his friends. There was Quil who was kinda quite but very out spoken when he wanted to be, then there was Leah, she was very bitter and very bitch. I think out of all of his friends I like Seth the most. He was very happy and free, he seemed to make everyone happy when he smiled at them. I like Jacob's smile. It's warm and bright. It makes me feel safe.

The day progressed very slowly. But soon enough it was time to go home. I walked out into the parking lot with Seth && Quil who both had Bio with me last lesson. We were talking about a new movie that just came out when Sam Uley and his cult approached us. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past but the one know as Embery pushed me back.

"Hey Seth, how's Leah?" Sam asked. Seth's fist clenched and his jaw tightened.

"Like you fucking care! Your to busy banging our cousin to give a shit" Seth spat. Paul stepped forward and warped his arm around Seth's neck and pulled him close before pressing his lips against Seth's. I looked at Quil who chuckled.

"Paul is Seth's boyfriend. They started dating 4 years ago and been together ever since." He explained.

"But Paul's so angry && Seth's so Happy." I stuttered. Quil laughed at my statement.

"What can I say they love each other."

Soon after Paul && Seth pulled away from each && Seth went back to his calm self. Paul smirked at him before going back to his side next to Sam.

"Well if you don't mind, I have to be going." I said as I tried to walk past Embery again but was only pushed back into Quil.

"Listen new girl. Jacob is very important to us right now so stay away from him do you understand?!" Sam glared at me. I glared back. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jacob. He looked at me before looking at Sam.

"Is there a problem Sam?" He asked Sam as Sam backed away.

"No Jacob. Just giving Samantha here a warm welcome to LaPush" He muttered before walking off with this gang. Paul stayed for a moment and whispered something into Seth's ear before running after the rest of them. After a couple of moments staring after them I started walking towards exit of school. Jacob walked behind me.

"Yes Jacob." I turned round and smiled at him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with the guys." He said motioning over at Quil and Seth. I smiled and nodded before following Jacob over to Quil's car.

To Be Continued - Chapter Two - You Belong With Me


	2. Chapter 2

Being In Love with a Werewolf.

Chapter Two – Wrapped In Your Arms.

Cont. From the last Chapter

The drive to the first beach was pretty long, but it was spent with us listening to the road and Quil cranking lame jokes that made us laugh because they were that bad. When we finally arrived we met up with some of the other kids from the reservation. Leah was there and a couple of girl from Forks. I was talking to Leah about living in Italy when a silver Volvo parked next to Leah's truck. Leah clenched her fists and started to breath heavier.

"Leah? Leah are you okay?" I asked as I turned my head away from the shiny car and back to Leah.

"The Cullen's. Urgh I should of know Jacob would of invited that stupid cheerleader Swan girl here." Leah spat.

I had no idea what she was on about so I nodded. Leah scoffed as a pale girl around 18 got out of the passenger seat. She was pretty average looking really. She had long brown hair, pale brown eyes, and pale skin. Not that I am a model looking girl or anything. I'm pretty basic for a 16 year old. My father's black so I'm mixed raced but I'm kind of on the paler side of my colour. I have my mother's blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. I have an average sized figure and I wear a lot of black to bring out my eyes. Pretty basic. The girl looked at me before turning her attention to something else. Jacob ran over to her and embraced her into a giant hug. The girl smiled, Jacob face was glowing with happiness. Not long after Jacob put the girl back down on the floor the driver's door swung open, making me jump. A boy around 18 got out. He was very pale, paler then the girl. He had topaz eyes and every strong feature. He was amazingly beautiful. He walked past me and went over to Jacob and pushed the girl back abit as if to separate them. Jacob looked every pissed off about this.

By now Leah had wondered off and left me standing by myself on a beach. I was staring at the ocean until I hear my name being called out. I turned around only to see Jacob with the pale people waving me over to them. I sighed before making my way over. Jacob smiled as I approached them and paced his arm around my shoulder which made the girl raise her eyebrow and the boy to stare at Jacob's arm which was resting on my shoulder.

"Bella, Edward. This is Samantha Warren." Jacob looked at me before turning back to the pale people, Bella && Edward.

"Samantha this is Bella && her boyfriend Edward."

Bella smiled and stepped forward "Hi I'm Bella Swan, Jacob's best friend." She smirked.

I simply rolled eyes. "Hello" I didn't think I need to say anything else to her. She seemed like a bitch anyways. The boy next to her seemed to chuckle, I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Hi I'm Samantha Warren."

He nodded at me and smiled. "Edward Cullen."

The Bella chick glared at me before wrapping her arm around Edward's waist. I laughed in my head. This girl has serious issues.

After awhile I walked away from them. I wondered onto the beach and sat down by the ocean. It wasn't long before I felt someone watching me. I turned round only to see Jacob standing a few inches away from where I sat.

"Hey" He whispered.

I smiled at him and waved him over. He slowly made his way over and sat down next to me. I don't know what came over me but I found myself placing my head one his shoulder. I sighed as he then wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I like being wrapped in your arms." I giggled. Jacob smiled and leaned in.

I leaned in as well and soon our lips where touching. I smiled into the kiss. The best night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Being In Love with a Werewolf.

Chapter Three – The Night Terrors

-

It has been two weeks. Two weeks and no word from Jacob, he hasn't been in school, he hasn't been seen since the bonfire. At first I just thought he was sick but when he didn't show up for a week I thought he might have been kidnapped or something. But Seth cleared everything up for me. Jacob had some kinda of really horrible illness that keeps him in bed for weeks. At first I didn't believe it but on the second week it seemed to be the only logical explanation.

-

First Period, Monday Morning

-

I sat in my normal seat by the window and stared at the empty seat next to me. Even though we only known each other a day, I seemed to be drawn to Jacob Black, like he was a magnet or something. All I knew was that something was making me feel this way. It was like a pull, all I needed was a push.

"Morning Samiie."

I looked up and noticed Seth and Paul standing over me. Paul's arm was wrapped protectively around Seth's thin waist. He smiled at me before saying his goodbyes to Seth and departing from our classroom. Seth sat in front of me as usual.

"Still no word on Jacob?" I asked as I did every morning, Seth's dad was a very close friend of Jacob's father so they told each other stuff, I was hoping Seth maybe heard something in the last 24 hours since I last asked.

Seth shook his head like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. "No, sorry Sam... Billy hasn't been calling much, he must be looking after Jacob." Seth smiled slightly before turning back to the front of the class.

I couldn't concentrate; I needed to know what was going on with Jacob.

-

Later during the Day

-

While all the guys and Leah had classes I had a free period, which kinda sucked seeing as that I'm all by myself for a whole hour by myself. Great. Joy.

I slowly walked over to my locker with my hood over my head and my books pressed against my chest. I watched the floor as I walked. As I carried on walking I suddenly found myself hitting something hard, sending me falling to the floor and all my books scattering around me. Just like on my first day. The only differences were this time I didn't hit my head on the floor and it wasn't Jacob.

"Watch were you're going!"

I looked up from my position on the floor. Sam. I rolled my eyes and picked up my books. Just as I reached for the last one Sam knelt down in front of me and picked up Evermore by Alyson Noel, I watched him as he looked at the cover and smirked. After a moment he looked at me and smiled.

"You like immortals then." His voice was smooth and swift. It sounded like he was implying something, But what?

I nodded. "Erm, yeah. I guess you could say that" As stood up and he stood up with me. I looked at him with a slight smile on my face. "Why do you care?" I asked him as he stared back at me.

He shrugged. "It's just something we have in common." He smiled at me before slowly handing me the book.

I reached forward and carefully removed the book from his hand. "Thank you." I whispered before I carried on my way to my locker. I managed to do three steps before,

"Jacob sed he needs to see you tomorrow." Sam shouted.

Hearing Jacob's name made my heart stop I quickly turned round.

"He sed come to the first beach at three." Sam turned away and ran down the corridor. I smiled after him. Jacob... The push that was it, my smile grew as I ran the rest of the way to my locker, with one thing on my mind. Jacob.

-

After School

-

I walked into my empty house. It was silent as perusal. Dad was never home so it was just me. I was pretty used to this by now. I gave up and that father – daughter relationship that most teenage girls have with their father's when I was 6. I had a pretty good relationship with my mother before she got remarried and had her other children. After that it seemed me and Riley didn't matter anymore. Riley was my little sister, she died in a car crash 4 years ago at the age of eight. Mom didn't come to the funeral; dad was away on duty so it was just me and my other family. Many times after Riley's death my father's mother, asked me to move in with her and many times since them I have thought about leaving my father but I'm all he has left even if he doesn't seem to pay attention to me. He needs someone in his life. Right?

-

I ran up stairs to my bed room and checked my emails.

4 new emails, Heaven 'Slut' James, Manson 'Dick' Johnson, Miles Sullivan & Rosie Carter.

I deleted the first 2 but read the other two.

**To: Samantha Warren**

**From: Miles Sullivan**

**Subject: I miss you x**

**Dear Sam,**

**How's your new military base? Any cute boys?**

**Texas just isn't the same without you girl. =] **

**Guess what I met a guy. His name is Will, I really**

**Hope you can come and visit me sometime so you **

**Can meet him. x]**

**Love Miles.**

I smiled at the email, last year I spent 6 months in Texas with my mom and her replacement family. While there I met Miles. He was my best friend. I didn't care about the fact he was gay even though my step father did. Miles seemed to have an answer for everything. Maybe he could help me with my Jacob, push, pull factor?

**To: Re, Miles Sullivan**

**From: Samantha Warren**

**Subject: Reply **

**Dear Miles,**

**Fork is okay, better than I thought. I actually made **

**friends here. And yes there are cute boys. ;]**

**I sooooo happy for you. I promise to come out soon**

**Just so I can meet this guy.**

**But right now I have a problem. I meet this guy Jacob **

**Black and there seems to be something pulling me to him.**

**What do you think it is?**

**Miss you too, love Sam. X**

I sent the email and sighed. I didn't really feel like reading Rosie's email, even though she is my half sister. I turned off my computer and jumped on to my bed. Before I knew it I was in some deep sleep.

-

My Dream

-

_I was standing on a hillside watching some kind of battle between humans and giant wolves, but there was something about the humans that didn't feel right, the seemed to be licking the blood of themselves and enjoying the taste. I watched as wolves tore the humans apart and through them into fires. The wolves seemed to be winning this battle._

"_Sam" _

_I turned round and saw Jacob running towards me covered in blood._

"_Jacob? Jacob what's going on?" I cried._

_Jacob suddenly growled. I stared at him with fear in my eyes._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Sam get behind me" he shouted. I did as he said and held on to his back. I sobbed as his held onto one of my hands._

"_Hello Jacob." I couldn't see over Jacob's shoulder but I was sure I heard that voice before. It was female._

"_I'm not going to give her up" Jacob shouted._

"_I know that Jacob. So sad it had to come to this but I'm afraid I'm going to have kill you." _

_I didn't see anything after that, Jacob pushed me back and I fell to the floor hitting my head. As my vision went black, I saw a pale thing and a giant wolf battling. Soon my eyes closed._

-

I was rolling around in my sleep, screaming in pain and thrashing at my covers. Tears where rolling down my cheeks and sweat was rolling down my forehead, my breathing was fast and heavy. All my body was in pain I felt like I couldn't move.

"Sam? Samantha what's wrong?" I heard a voice coming out the darkness. I continued to scream and hit my fits against my pillow.

"Sam! Samantha, wake up, baby girl come kiddo wake up." I felt someone shaking me and rocking me back and forth. I soon felt my eyes open to see the face of my father staring down at me.

"Dad?" I managed to choke out before my eyes closed again. I fainted.

-

I woke up with some strange feeling that I wasn't home and that I was being watched. I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again because of the bright white light shining down on me.

"Sam?" I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of my father.

"Sir? Sir what am I doing here?" I asked as I sat myself up. I was in the hospital in Forks. Home to the famous Doctor Cullen. Forks best doctor, or so I heard. Trust my father to seek out the best.

"You were having another episode." I turned my head to the new voice in the room. A pale, blonde man stepped into the room and smiled at me. Dr. Cullen, I guess, was amazingly beautiful. It was strange really it seemed all the Cullen happened to be extremely beautiful.

"Dr. Cullen do you know what caused this. She hasn't had an episode like this one since her sister died. I thought she grown out of it." My father stood up and shook Dr. Cullen's hand.

I closed my eyes as many different scenes took place in my head.

-

"_Samiie look at me, look at me" Riley was swing on the swing in our back garden in Italy. She was around 4 which meant I must have been eight. I was watching from the porch clapping my hands. Riley suddenly stopped swinging when we heard the voice's of our parents shouting. Back then they were always arguing. There was barely anytime they didn't. _

"_Riley stay there." I pointed to the swing as I got up and walked into the house. I stood in the door way and watched my parents fight. They didn't see me until my mom walked into me. She glared at me before leaving the room._

_-_

_Four Years Later._

_I watched from the safety of the police car as they pulled Riley's body out of the car. Her skin was paler than before and her hair was covered in blood from the wound on her forehead. I placed my hand on the glass as Riley was driven away. Tears rolled down my cheeks just like how the rain rolled down the window. I pulled my legs up onto the seat and hugged my knees. I held onto Riley's bear which was acting as my pillow, it was already wet with tears. It was the only thing to remind me of my little sister. _

_Riley was gone... She was gone. My precious baby sister was gone._

_-_

_An hour before_

_-_

_I held Riley's hand as we departed the airport. We were spending the summer with our mother, so our dad had put us on a plane from London to Texas. Riley clung to my hand with one hand she held her little brown bear against her chest with the other one. I looked around the airport before leading us outside to where our taxi was waiting. It had already started to rain as we reached outside._

"_Samiie, can you hold Beary? He'll get wet" Riley asked me. I nodded and took the bear from her. I picked her up and we got into our taxi._

_-_

"Sam? Samantha?"

I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Cullen, my father and Edward Cullen standing around my bed with the same worried look on their faces.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Dr. Cullen looked at me before taking out a pen and started to write something down on a bored.

"Samantha when did these episode's start, when you were younger, what do you think triggered them and why do you think there back now?" He asked, quickly turning to me before turning back to the bored he held in his hand.

"Erm... I was about 3 when I first went to the doctor... They said I had some mental condition. I spent two years in a mental hospital in England... But the longer I was there the worse the night terrors seemed to get..." I remember when I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night and the nurses having to give me some drug to make me sleep.

"Night Terror's is the name we made up for her when she was little..." My father explained to the two Cullen's. Dr. Cullen nodded before turning to me waiting for me to continue.

"On my 5th birthday my mom and dad came by with my little sister Riley... She seemed to make the night terrors to go away. When I got home I used to move my bed next to her cot just to hold her hand as I slept to make sure the night terrors didn't come back. It worked well until, mom left. It seemed not even Riley could get rid of them. But one night I had a dream of an wolf saving me from the Night Terror and he said to me he'd watch over me until I met the one who until they realised the truth would be able to get rid of them for good...

But when Riley died the wolf disappeared for a while. That's when they came back. Riley's death seemed to be the worst Night Terror out of them all... But after her funeral the wolf came back."

I rubbed my head as I tried to remember the rest. It all seemed to get blurry after Riley's death.

"That's it really... The wolf stopped coming about a year ago but I haven't had any night terror's since... Until last night..." I felt a cold shiver go down my spine when I thought of the dream.

"Hmm..." Dr. Cullen looked at his notes before turning to my father.

"I think it just might be her brain trying to tell her something... We'll have to do some test before we can be sure."

My father nodded and sighed.

"May I go home?" I asked Dr. Cullen. He nodded his head before leaving the room. My father left about a minute later something about finishing some paper work, which just left me with Edward.

"Hey..."

To Be Continued


End file.
